


What are you?

by sugaboot



Category: Blood Bank (Manga), Owari no Seraph
Genre: Blood bank au, M/M, NSFW, and Yuu is one, idk I wrote like a majority of this last night fmu, if i didn't make that clear enough, mika is shell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugaboot/pseuds/sugaboot
Summary: What was it about One that made Mika weak in the knees? And what was it about Mika that One just couldn't live without?Aka the Owari no seraph/Blood Bank crossover no one asked for, but got anyway.





	

_Humans are primitive to vampires_

_However… that is society’s rule_

_Something that broke this balance were those called Abnormals. Vampires who longed to be ruled over._

The room was warm and dark, Mikaela’s eyes were covered by a blindfold that allowed no light to pass through. Even with his heightened senses, there was nothing for him to see. He could hear the breathing coming from behind him. It got closer and closer until it was on the back of his neck. It tingled down his through his spine.  
       “How should you repay me this time, Mika?” One spoke quietly. He cocked his head and inspected every inch of Mika’s body. Mika had his knees bent and his upper body laying down. His bare ass sitting there.

_Fuck_. One thought to himself.

“I asked a question, runt.” He spat as he ran a hand through his raven hair. “Y-you should tie me up, s-sir.” Mika was so excited. So _so_ excited he had waited all day. “I could, but you would like that too much.” One grabbed a lock of Mika’s golden hair and pulled it towards him.

“Ah!” The blonde flinched in pleasure. One walked around to Mika’s front, to look at his face. He was still blindfolded. One took him up by his chin and kissed him. Biting against his plump limps, that desperately wanted him. One slipped his tongue inside Mika’s mouth and roamed freely, feeling against his fangs and knicking some blood off of it. Mika indulged in this taste until One took it away.  
He finally knew what he could do to him. One walked slowly to the table behind him, keeping his eyes on the blonde mess still in fetal position on the floor.

       “I’ve got something for you..” he cooed. One undone the cuffs and placed them on Mika’s wrists. Then wrapped the cuffs around his ankle.

One bent down and finally removed the blindfold. “It's not too fun being in the dark.” He said with a smirk on his face. “Lick.” One pointed his hang down at his shoe. “Please, sir, let me do more.” Mika pleaded, his blue eyes glistening, almost like he was on the verge of tears.

But still, One repeated himself. “Lick.”

Mika’s mouth started doing as it was told. While there was no pleasure in this, he had to be punished. He deserved to be. This was the only thing One could think of that dissatisfied Mika. He stared down at the blonde, who was still doing his given task. One’s green eyes roamed his body and all he could think about was good Mika was going to feel.

_Why am I thinking about pleasuring him? He’s disgusting, and vile, and a vampire of all things… he’s..._

“Sir..” Mika moaned looking up with his big blue eyes. One couldn't take it anymore, he took the key and unlocked the cuffs. Unzipping his pants and brought Mika up to standing on his knees.

Without a moment’s notice, One rammed his length into Mika’s mouth. He took him in with no hesitation. This is what Mika wanted. This was what he wanted too.

One’s breathing was getting heavier as Mika’s sucking was getting faster. He couldn't continue this. He wasn't though with Mika yet. “Turn around now,” he commanded through clenched teeth, but Mika didn't stop. “I said _turn around_!” One exclaimed ripping him away from his dick. Mika landed on the floor with a thud.

“Bend.” One said, and Mika did. One entered Mika with ease. “S-sir…” Mika moaned. Mika had never felt so strongly about a human before, never in his life. But One was special, One had something that no other human had. Mika just couldn't place his finger on it.

One kept going faster and the pain eventually subsided as Mika kept spreading out further so he could have more of One inside of him. “P-please, s--” before Mika could finish his sentence, One cut him off. “Call me One.” His speed not changing.

But Mika did sense some sort of change. It was a change in him. He and One had been having these affairs for at least a month now, and everyone thought that One was Mika’s plaything. But Mika had never called One by his name during sex.  
“One…” he said, testing the name out and how it sounded. One liked the way he said it. He wanted to hear it more. “Say it again.” He ordered.

“One.” Mika’s breaths got faster as he was reaching his breaking point. One just kept pushing harder and harder. His tempo meeting that of Mika’s heartbeat.

“Louder.” _God I can't take it anymore_. Mika thought to himself.

“ _One_!” That was it, Mika had finally climaxed. He laid himself on the floor, relishing in the coolness the floor provided. One grinned looking down on Mika.

_What is it about you that makes me want you?  
What makes you want me?_

~

Mika cleaned himself, and returned to his normal attire and as did One. They walked to Mika’s office. _We have to talk._ Mika thought.  
“Please sit.” He said pointing at the chair. One took a seat and looked across the table. Those bright blue eyes, clear as the sky. He was so so beautiful. It made One sick. “I've been meaning to ask you something, One.” Mika said looking down at his thumbs. One looked at the blonde and waited for him to proceed. “How..how do you feel about me?”

One’s face went blank, as did his mind. He couldn't think of a single answer that was good enough to give. I can't even think of that myself. He thought. “One?” Mika asked, sounding concerned. Some time passed before One gave an actual answer.

“I'm just a banker. And you're just the manager of my bank.” One finally responded.

“But we’re more than that aren't we?” Mika questioned. Looking puzzled and in a sense hurt. “We have sex, but no one else can know that, so no we’re not.”

Mika could feel his heart in his throat and it hurt. Not the kind of hurt that he desired, the kind of hurt that makes you want to curl up and never unwrap. “You let me say your name, so I must mean something right? Tell me I mean something.” Mika said standing. One looked unphased.

“One answer me!” Mika shouted.

Tears began to well in the vampire’s blue eyes as they met One’s emerald green ones. “We can't be anything, _ever_.” He stated flatly. “If this is about Ferid’s proposal I'll turn it down, I'll do anything please--” Waterworks streamed down his pale cheeks. “It's not about the proposal. We just can't.”

One could feel he was hurting Mika and he didn't like it. It was hurting him too. God it was so painful to see Mika cry. What could he say or do to make this right? Nothing. There was nothing that could be done. One only ever thought about hurting vampires, because god he hated them so so much, but Mika was different. He was so weird. He hardly ever drank blood, he tried his best to be kind to humans.

“One, _I love you_!” Mika shouted with eyes closed. Immediately though, they shot open. Mika was instantly filled with regret.  _Shit shit shit, why did I say that?_ He thought to himself. “You can't.” One mumbled. He shook his head and stood up, the sun was rising and he needed sleep. “Goodnight, Mr. Tepes.” One bowed and faced the door.

He left Mika standing there, he dared not turn around to see his heartbroken face, because he knew it was there. He sensed it. The door shut behind him. Mika was left staring at it, wondering what he could've said. He’d see One again, but he had no idea when. “I…” Mika picked up the nearest object and threw it at the wall, the object was a vase which shattered upon impact.

Mika just wanted him to let him in.

_Why couldn't he let me in?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! There might be more Blood Bank au's coming soon :^) 
> 
> follow my twitter @starl0rde and let me know what you think!


End file.
